Library and Innocent Stalker
by onoderabun
Summary: Chapter 2 updated! Akashi selalu gagal mencari tahu nama lelaki mungil berambut biru yang sering ia temui akhir-akhir ini. Entah itu kebetulan apa tidak, Akashi tidak tahu. Namun, tetap saja rasa penasaran Akashi tak bisa dibiarkan tertahan begitu saja. Selain itu, Akashi juga menemukan ada orang lain yang selalu meminjam buku yang sama sesudah Akashi meminjam. Bad at summary! RnR?
1. His Syal

Yooo~ Pertama kali main ke fandom kurobas nih~

Sebenernya sih aku biasa aja ama Akakuro tapi fic ini dibuat atas request dari sahabat tercintaku :**** /yaterus

Udahan aja ya curhatannya, langsung aja oke?

**Discalimer : Semuanya punya bang ganteng Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aku cuma minjem chara-charanya kok.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje****ness****, abal, kampungan daaan lain-lain.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoooy~**

* * *

"**Library and Innocent Stalker"**

Angin siang menerpa daratan dan lautan ditemani cahaya matahari yang sangat terik sehingga banyak orang yang membutuhkan tenaga yang lebih banyak untuk menahan rasa panas di siang itu sambil melakukan pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Tapi tidak bagi Akashi.

Ia terduduk manis di sebuah perpustakaan kota sambil membaca salah satu buku milik perpustakaan itu dengan santainya.

Perpustakaan itu selalu kosong di jam makan siang dan seterusnya sampai malam dan akhirnya pun ditutup dalam keadaan kosong pula. Paling-paling hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang hanya untuk mengambil atau mengembalikan buku tanpa menempati di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh perpustakaan.

'_Perpustakaan __ini __sudah __dibuat __dengan __desain yang besar __dan __bagus, mengapa __tetap __saja __hanya __sedikit orang yang datang?' _Pikiran itu selalu terselip saat Akashi membaca buku di sana.

Ya. Kegiatan Akashi selain melatih kemampuan basketnya, bermain _shogi _dan bersekolah, adalah berkutat di dalam perpustakaan kota. Baginya, kalau hanya berdiam di dalam rumahnya, biarpun ia kaya, tetap saja membosankan. Ia bisa menjamur di dalam rumah besar itu.

Di rumahnya memang banyak buku. Bahkan ia mempunyai ruangan perpustakaan sendiri di rumahnya. Perpustakaan itu berisi rak-rak buku yang sangat besar beserta isinya. Namun Akashi sudah menghabiskan semua bahan bacaan di dalam perpustakaan itu dari kecil karena kegemaran membacanya itu sudah terbawa dari ia kecil. Apapun jenis buku itu, bisa langsung ia habiskan dalam sekejap.

Karena itu, ia sekarang selalu berada di perpustakaan kota. Di perpustakaan itu, ia menemukan sebagian besar buku yang belum pernah ia baca dan buku yang unik-unik serta sangat langka. Ia selalu menetap di perputakaan itu sampai ditutup pada malam hari.

"Shin. Kamu masih ada di sana? Ayo pulang, ini sudah malam. Perpustakaan ini sudah mau ditutup loh," tegur penjaga perpustakaan itu kepada Akashi.

"Ya, Keito-_san_. Saya akan segera pulang. Lagipula namaku Akashi, bukan Shin," kata Akashi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan membawa buku yang ia baca sedari tadi lalu menghampiri orang yang ia panggil 'Keito-_san' _itu. "Aku mau pinjam ini,"

"_Hai_, ini pulpennya Shin," ujar Keito sambil menyodorkan sebatang pulpen biru.

"Akashi,"

"Sudahlah, Shin lebih cocok untukmu,"

Akashi menerima pulpen itu dengan pasrah lalu mengeluarkan kartu di halaman terakhir buku itu dan menuliskan namanya.

"_Sumimasen_, saya juga mau pinjam buku,"

Suara asing tepat di sebelah Akashi langsung membuat Akashi dan Keito terkejut, namun ekspresi Akashi jauh lebih tenang dari pada Keito yang melotot sambil setengah berteriak.

'_Sial.__ K__alau __guntingku __tidak __disita __semua, sudah __kuserang orang ini,' _batin Akashi kejam.

"Ka-kamu datang dari mana, nak? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk barusan…" sahut Keito sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Saya sudah tiga jam yang lalu ada di sini,"

"Eh?! _Maji? _Tiga jam yang lalu? _Uso!" _ucap Keito tak percaya. "Saya sudah mengelilingi perpustakaan ini sepanjang hari tapi saya tidak melihatmu loh!"

"Kalau begitu maaf kalau saya mengangetkan anda…"

"Eh, bukan itu masalahnya sih tapi ya sudahlah…kumaafkan. Ini pulpennya," kata Keito sambil _sweatdrop _dan menyerahkan sebatang pulpen lain. "Shin, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ah, ya. Ini pulpen dan kartunya. _Arigatou," _ucap Akashi sambil melangkah menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Jangan lewat sampai dua minggu ya pinjamnya. Nah, nak. Kau su—eh?! Kemana anak itu? Sudah hilang saja!" ujar Keito kaget lalu pandangannya bergeser ke sebuah kartu di depannya.

"Ah, ini kartu dari buku yang dipinjam si anak berambut biru itu…Kuroko Tetsuya…? Jadi namanya itu. Loh, pas sekali di atas namanya ada nama Shin," komentar Keito sendiri di ruangan besar berisi beribu-ribu buku itu.

* * *

Sembulan hawa putih menyebar dari mulut Akashi. Udara malam itu sangat dingin. Tangannya juga memutih karena tidak tahan dengan udara itu sehingga ia menaruh tangannya di dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Akashi menuruni tangga di depan gendung perpustakaan itu. Daun-daun bertiupan sehingga berguguran dan menghiasi tangga di depan perpustakaan itu.

"Haah…aku menyesal tidak membawa _syal_dan sarung tanganku," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa pinjam punyaku kalau kau mau,"

Akashi langsung menoleh cepat ke sebelahnya sambil melotot karena kaget lalu mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kau…"

"Ini," laki-laki berambut biru itu melingkarkan _syal _berwarna kuning pucat dengan jahitan huruf 'T' pada kedua ujung _syal _itu di leher Akashi.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. Aku bukan anak kecil,"

"_Daijobou_. Saya tidak akan kedinginan. _Mata ashita_,"

"Hoi, bukan itu masalahnya tapi—eh? Hilang lagi…" Akashi sempat terdiam karena berpikir tentang bagaimana anak tadi itu bisa menghilang seperti ninja di novel jaman dulu yang pernah ia baca lalu ia pun melangkah pulang tanpa mendapatkan hasil dari pemikirannya itu.

Lagipula, mengapa ia harus memikirkan laki-laki aneh itu. Tidak penting. Itu hanya membuang waktu dan kalori saja.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit berjalan, ia pun sampai di gerbang di depan rumahnya yang cukup besar dan ia pun menghela napas. Kemudian ia membuka gerbang tersebut dan berjalan masuk.

Seorang perempuan yang cukup muda ber-_yukata Olive Green _menghampiri Akashi dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Ah, tuan muda. _Okaerinasai," _

"_Tadaima. _Ayah mana?"

"Eh, beliau masih bekerja. Jadi masih belum pulang,"

"Oh,"

Akashi pun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan di lorong rumahnya seperti biasa dengan wajah cuek menuju kamarnya. Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya dan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, _syal _ini. Punya orang aneh tadi. Sebaiknya, ini dicuci dan dikembalikan besok…"

'_Tunggu __dulu…besok? __Memangnya __kita __akan __bertemu __lagi? Oh iya, tadi __dia __bilang 'sampai __besok' kan? Memangnya __dia __tahu __sekolahku? __Atau __rumahku? Ah, kami bahkan __belum __saling __memperkenalkan __diri. Tidak __mungkin kami bertemu __lagi…eh? __Bukannya __tidak __mungkin __sih, kami mungkin __bisa __bertemu __lagi di perpustakaan. Tapi...__aku __hanya __ke__sana __kalau __latihan basket cepat __selesai,'_

"Aaah, kenapa aku memikirkan soal sepele beginian saja sampai pusing? _Why I am so overthinking just because him and his __thing__?_" ucap Akashi sambil menghela napas panjang sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu.

Kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya terbenam dengan rasa kantuk yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya dari tadi.

* * *

Akashi menghela napasnya dengan berat seiring berlangkah pulang. Hari ini, seperti biasanya. Membosankan. Tak ada hal baru yang mengejutkan harinya ataupun hal yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Bahkan latihan basket hari ini terlalu mudah baginya. Ah, tidak. Memang mudah baginya setiap saat. Itulah Akashi.

'_Ah, mungkin memang lebih baik aku menghibur diri di perpustakaan itu,' _pikir Akashi.

Ia pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan itu dengan langkah yang lebih ringan daripada langkah saat ia mau pulang tadi. Perpustakaan memang tempat Akashi membunuh banyak waktu di saat-saat membosankan.

"Ah, berarti aku akan bertemu dengan lelaki kemarin? Aku tidak bawa _syal _miliknya hari ini berhubung belum kering. Aku juga tidak kepikiran akan ke perpustakaan hari ini. Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi lain waktu?" gumam Akashi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal sepele begini," lanjutnya hingga langkahnya membawa dirinya ke depan perpustakaan kota tersebut.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan seperti biasa, Keito si penjaga perpustakaan menyapanya dengan ramah dan ceria.

"Hoh, Shin. _Konbanwa. _Tumben kau datang dua hari berturut-turut," sapa Keito dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya, aku bosan seperti biasanya. Kalau aku ke sini, mungkin aku bisa membunuh rasa bosanku," ucap Akashi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Seperti biasanya, perpustakaan itu kosong. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menaruh tasnya di _spot _favoritnya lalu berjalan ke tempat rak-rak buku dan mencari buku yang dianggap menarik olehnya. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat ia berusaha menyentuh buku itu, di saat bersamaan, ada tangan lain yang ikut berusaha menyentuh buku itu.

Akashi setengah kaget melihat sosok di sebelahnya yang mendadak muncul—atau ia memang tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

"Kau...! Selalu saja membuatku kaget seperti kemarin!" omel Akashi jengkel.

"Kaget? Padahal aku sudah dari tadi di sini," ucap lelaki berambut biru muda dengan tampang _innocent -_nya.

'_Bayangannya terlalu tipis. Aku memang susah menyadari kehadirannya,' _pikiran Akashi melayang.

"Kalau kau mau ambil buku itu, silahkan duluan saja. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu kau selesai membacanya. Aku bisa membaca buku yang lain," ucap lelaki itu lagi dengan nada datar pada Akashi.

"Ya sudah," Akashi pun mengambil buku itu dengan cuek lalu menempati _spot _favoritnya itu.

Awalnya Akashi hanya mengamati gerak-gerik lelaki berambut biru itu dari _spot-_nya tetapi lama kelamaan, ia tenggelam sendiri dalam bacaannya.

"Kau suka membaca buku ya,"

Kalimat itu membuat Akashi tersentak menatap sosok di depannya lagi dan membuat Akashi mencari-cari gunting di dalam tasnya.

"Wah, kalian walaupun berbeda sekolah tapi akrab ya," sahut Keito dari jauh yang kebetulan lewat sambil membawa setumpuk buku baru.

Akashi langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil guntingnya karena takut Keito akan menyuruhnya keluar dan tidak diperbolehkan datang kemari lagi.

"Tidak juga. Ia menggangguku," ucap Akashi singkat sambil kembali mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Ia merasa harus membiarkan lelaki aneh yang duduk di hadapannya itu namun ia malah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca dan mulai merasa sangat jengkel. Namun di saat bersamaan, pikirannya melayang ke arah _syal _milik lelaki itu yang belum siap dikembalikan.

"Hoi. Namamu siapa?" tanya Akashi tanpa menggeser pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoi...eh? Lagi-lagi hilang..." keluh Akashi setelah menyadari bahwa lelaki di hadapannya sudah hilang tanpa jejak.

"Apa-apaan dia, menghilang seperti siluman begitu. Dasar aneh," gerutu Akashi lagi dan mulai membaca buku bacaannya dengan seksama dan nyaman.

Tak terasa, waktu pun berjalan sangat cepat hingga datanglah malam. Seperti biasa, Keito menyuruh Akashi untuk pulang karena perpustakaan akan ditutup. Akashi sedikit mengeluh namun bagaimana lagi. Ia harus menuruti Keito sebelum dikurung di dalam perpustakaan gelap yang terkunci rapat. Ia tidak akan mau.

Ia pun menaruh buku yang ia baca dari tadi dan sengaja menjatuhkan satu buku yang ada di sebelahnya.

'_Ini kan buku yang pernah kupinjam,' _batinnya sambil mengambil buku yang jatuh itu.

Ia sempat melihat-lihat kembali buku itu dan entah apa yang menggodanya untuk mengecek kartu perpustakaan yang tertempel di halaman terakhir buku itu. Ia sedikit heran melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilihatnya.

Biasanya, buku yang dipinjam Akashi selalu sepi akan peminjamnya. Jarang sekali ada yang mau meminjam buku yang pernah Akashi pinjam sehingga nama lengkap Akashi selalu paling atas, dan tentunya sendirian.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Namanya tetap paling atas, namun terdapat nama orang lain tertulis di bawah namanya. Namanya tidak sendirian.

'_Kuroko...Tetsuya? Mungkin yang meminjam buku ini setelahku adalah seorang kutu buku yang mau meminjam buku seperti ini. Namanya saja kelihatan seorang kutu buku,' _batin Akashi sambil mengembalikan buku itu dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

* * *

"Tuan muda! Ini _syal _milik teman anda. Sudah saya cuci sebersih mungkin supaya teman anda tidak kecewa," sahut salah satu pembantu rumah Akashi sambil membawa sebuah tas berisi _syal _kuning pucat dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"_Arigatou. _Tapi dia bukan temanku. Ia hanya orang aneh yang tidak kukenal," balas Akashi sambil menerima tas itu.

"Tapi, bukankah meminjamkan _syal _itu merupakan tanda perhatian bagi seorang teman? Kalau tuan muda belum mengenalnya, mungkin ia bermaksud ingin berteman dengan tuan muda dengan cara berbagi kehangatan. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Akashi sempat menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar perkataan pembantunya itu.

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah, tuan muda? Saya minta maaf jika saya salah," ucap pembantu itu sedikit panik.

"...Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. _Ittekimasu,_" Akashi mulai melangkah lagi menjauhi rumahnya.

"Ah! _Itterashai, _tuan muda!" ucap pembantunya itu sedikit keras supaya terdengar oleh Akashi dari kejauhan.

Selama perjalanannya, pikiran mengenai si pemuda biru pimilik _syal _ini berputar-putar di otak Akashi.

'_Benar juga...lelaki itu sepertinya mendekatiku. Ia meminjamkanku syal, menyapaku, memperbolehkanku duluan membaca buku yang hendak ia baca pula. Apa ia ingin berteman denganku? Tapi anehnya, sudah dua kali kami bertemu tetapi kami tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Haruskah aku yang menanyai namanya duluan? Kalau ditunggu-tunggu mungkin akan lama,' _pikir Akashi.

Tidak pernah ia memikirkan hal seperti ini begitu lama. Pasti akan terselesaikan dengan cepat dan tidak menganggu pikirannya saat ia melakukan aktivitasnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Pikiran itu terus melayang di pikiran Akashi di setiap pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Namun, pikiran ini tidak mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Apapun pekerjaannya, selalu ia selesaikan dengan baik dan benar tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi,"

Lagi-lagi Akashi tersentak kaget melihat sosok laki-laki berambut biru yang menganggu pikirannya terus. Namun, biarpun tempat mereka bertemu sekarang sepi, Akashi tetap tidak ingin mengeluarkan guntingnya untuk menyerang lelaki itu. Ia merasa tak tega entah kenapa. Kemudian ia teringat akan _syal _yang ia bawa sekarang.

"Hei, ini _syal-_mu kemarin. Maaf baru bisa kukembalikan sekarang. Baru kering. Terima kasih atas pinjamannya. Aku tertolong," ucap Akashi sambil menyerahkan tas yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Oh, sampai dicuci segala. _Demo, arigatou gozaimasu,_" ucap lelaki itu dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar dan membungkuk ke arah Akashi.

Binaran mata lelaki tadi itu membuat Akashi sedikit tertegun. Entah kenapa, bola mata lelaki itu sangat indah menurutnya.

"A-ano...?"

"Ah! I-iya! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Itu dengan senang hati. Lagipula aku sangat tertolong akan _syal _itu," ucap Akashi sedikit terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Saya sedang cepat-cepat. Permisi," ucap lelaki itu membungkuk lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang akan Akashi tempuh.

Akashi terus memandang sosok lelaki berambut biru itu yang perlahan-lahan semakin mengecil dan mengecil. Setelah sosok itu menghilang, barulah Akashi tersadar.

'_Eh...? Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku merasa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Tidak biasanya aku begini. Ada apa ini?' _batin Akashi terbingung-bingung akan ulahnya sendiri yang tidak biasa.

'_Aku lupa menanyakan namanya pula. Hah...kenapa aku bisa sepikun ini?'_

Akashi pun mulai melangkah kembali menuju sekolah sambil memandang langit cerah di pagi itu yang bagaikan lukisan di pandangannya.

'_Warna langit ini...sama seperti warna bola matanya tadi. Eh? Kenapa aku...berharap ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

* * *

Gimana? Gaje kan? Iya makasiiiih~~~ /apa

Ya udah, tunggu aja apdetannya dengan sabar. Soalnya aku author yang hobinya hiatus dan mengecewakan tentunya.

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!~**

Oke, papaaaiiii~


	2. His Name

Hai readers tersayang dan tercinta ' ')/

Balik lagi pada author tak becus ini yang mau minta maap karena apdetnya lama pake banget.

Gara2 libur, rasa malesnya kebawa ke mana-mana. /yaterus

Yodah, langsung aja.

**Disclaimer : Hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya gue, dunia udah kebalik kali. /?**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, gajeness, kampungan, mainstream, abal, dll.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Enjoooy~**

* * *

"**Library and Innocent Stalker"**

**Chapter 2**

_Akashi berdiri sendirian di tengah padang yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang cantik. Ia menatap langit biru nan cerah dihiasi dengan burung-burung yang melayang dan menari di langit bersih itu, ditambah lagi angin siang yang suaranya berdesir menenangkan hati. Sungguh tenangnya hati Akashi di saat itu. _

"_Tuan mudaa! Sudah saatnya makan siang! Ayo kembali ke rumah!" ucap seorang pembantu rumah Akashi yang berlari menelusuri rerumpunan bunga itu untuk menghampiri Akashi._

_Akashi yang mendengar sahutan pembantunya, perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya yang dari tadi terpejam dan menoleh ke belakang sambil berkata, "Iya, Yukarin. Kau tak per—"_

_Lelaki mungil berambut biru berdiri tepat di belakangnya._

"_Domo,"_

_._

_._

_._

SRAAAAK!

Suara selimut Akashi yang tersibak menjadi suara pertama yang didengarnya di pagi itu. Akashi terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah melotot kebingungan. Ia sempat menatap lemari di depan tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sadar diri lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Lelaki aneh itu sudah mengganggu pikiranku, sekarang malah mimpiku. Ada apa sih ini?" ucap Akashi sambil menghela napas berat.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu pergi menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Kemudian ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menyusun buku-buku sesuai jadwalnya hari ini. Lalu ia keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, _Ohayou _tuan muda. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa pembantu rumahnya.

"…ya," jawab Akashi singkat.

'_Apanya yang nyenyak. Bertemu dengan lelaki aneh yang bisa-bisanya merasuki mimpiku dan membangunkanku lebih pagi dari biasanya,' _gerutu Akashi dalam hatinya.

Para pembantu yang lain datang membawa beberapa hidangan untuk dijadikan menu sarapan bagi Akashi. Menu utamanya _Omurice*. _Di samping itu, ada roti selai kacang, kentang goreng dan susu sebagain pelengkapnya. Akashi tidak melahap habis semuanya walaupun sisa waktunya masih banyak sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia lebih memilih tidak kekenyangan daripada ia menjadi pemalas karena makan terlalu banyak.

"_Ittekimasu,"_

"_Ah, bocchama. Hayai ne. Itterashai,"_

Akashi pun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar gerbang rumah. Ia berpikir, mungkin ia lebih baik mengambil rute jalan yang lebih panjang selagi ada waktu.

GRASAK GRUSUK

Semak-semak di dekat rumah Akashi bergoyang menimbulkan suara khasnya saat Akashi tepat lewat di depannya. Akashi hanya harus berwaspada dengan apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Tetapi, setelah sesuatu keluar dari semak-semak itu, rasa waspada Akashi berubah menjadi rasa benci yang ia punyai dari dulu.

"Ada anjing…" ucap Akashi dengan suara yang sedikit ditekankan.

Namun Akashi tersadar akan sesuatu yang ada pada anjing itu.

'_Bola mata anjing ini…rasanya aku pernah liat. Ini mirip…'_

GRASAK GRASAK

Setelah seekor anjing yang keluar dari semak-semak, munculah seorang lelaki yang ikut keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Nigou, seharusnya kau diam saja," ucap lelaki itu.

'_...Mirip dia…"_

Akashi hanya terdiam menatap lelaki asing—tidak, maksudnya lelaki aneh berambut biru yang ia temui kemarin.

"_Su-sumimasen. _Ini anjingku, Nigou. Saya permisi dulu," ucap lelaki berambut biru itu sambil menggendong anjing yang ia panggil 'Nigou' itu lalu berlari pergi.

"…Ah! _Matte!"_

Akashi berusaha memanggilnya namun hal itu sia-sia karena lelaki berambut biru itu terlanjur sudah berlari jauh dan suara Akashi tidak akan mampu meraih indera pendengar lelaki aneh itu. Akashi ingin mengejarnya namun arah jalan mereka berbeda arah. Akashi pun berbalik arah dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya. Kemudian pikirannya mulai melayang. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

'_Ke-kenapa keinginanku bisa terkabul begini? Aku bertemu dengannya lagi…tapi kenapa bisa? Selalu saja bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Ia mempunyai anjing…namanya Nigou? Bola mata mereka itu memang mirip, bagaimana bisa? Lalu, kenapa mereka berdua berada di semak-semak dekat rumahku?'_

"_**Nigou, seharusnya kau diam saja,"**_

Akashi pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak seakan-akan ia menyadari sesuatu.

'…_stalker…?'_

* * *

[ Hmm…aku rasa dia benar-benar _stalker _Akashicchi!_ – _Kise ]

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau dia itu _stalker?" _tanya Akashi mencoba meyakinkan diri sambil mengetik balasannya di ponselnya itu.

[ Karena cewek itu selalu bertemu denganmu setiap hari entah kebetulan atau bagaimana-_ssu_. Bahkan, ia meminjamkanmu _syal, _menyapamu, dan segala macamnya itu. Bukankah itu artinya ia benar-benar _stalker? _Biasanya kan _stalker _itu berusaha supaya ia tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh orang yang ia perhatikan dan itu artinya dia perhatian-_ssu_. Ia mungkin menyukaimu. –Kise ]

Akashi terbatuk-batuk membaca _email _dari salah satu temannya itu, Kise Ryouta. Kise adalah salah satu temannya yang populer di kalangan anak perempuan, oleh karena itu Akashi memilih bertanya pada Kise daripada yang lain.

"Apa-apaan dengan kata 'menyukai' itu?" kata Akashi sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu kemudian mengetik balasannya lagi.

[ Kalau kau membuat masalah dengannya, pasti dia akan _stalking _kau untuk membalas dendam-_ssu_. Kau bilang, kau belum pernah bertemu dia kan? Itu artinya karena dia tertarik padamu. Fufu…tidak biasanya ya kau seperti ini, Akashicchi. Biasanya kamu pembawaannya tenang dan berwajah pemimpin-_ssu_. Sekarang, kau malah seperti ini anak sekolah dasar yang marah-marah tapi malu. Benar-benar di luar dugaan kau bisa seperti ini-_ssu_. Gara-gara cinta hahaha. – Kise ]

"Heh, jangan pernah kau beritahukan hal ini kepada semua orang. Hanya kau dan aku yang tau. Aku menanyakanmu karena kau lebih berpengalaman. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu," ancam Akashi dengan _death glare _nya sambil menatap layar ponselnya itu dan mengetik balasannya lagi.

[ _Hidoi yo, Akashicchi! Demo, _iya deh iya. Tapi lumayanlah, kalau _stalker _itu menyukaimu. Hehe lebih lumayan lagi kalau dia cantik-_ssu_. Kalau kau berhasil memacari gadis itu, kenalkan padaku ya, Akashicchi! – Kise ]

"Hah, tidak mungkin. Mana mau aku pacaran sama di—"

Akashi terdiam sejenak dan menatap ke bawah. Ia merasa perkataannya barusan tidak benar. Lalu, ia pun merasa ia tak perlu menjawab _email _Kise yang terakhir.

* * *

Akashi sudah menyelesaikan latihan basketnya untuk hari ini. Ia ingin melepas rasa lelahnya di perpustakaan kota. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku di sana daripada hanya berbaring tidak jelas di rumahnya.

"_**Kalau kau berhasil memacari gadis itu, kenalkan padaku ya!"**_

Kata-kata Kise itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Pikiran itu tidak bisa lenyap sedikit saja dari benak Akashi seakan-akan kata-kata Kise itu tertempel di otak Akashi dengan lem yang sangat kuat.

'_Dia itu kan…cowok? Bagaimana aku bisa memacari dia? Dan bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu bahwa aku, Akashi Seijuro memacari stalkernya yang merupakan seorang laki-laki?' _pikir Akashi sambil menghela napas untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Langkahnya pun terhenti tepat di depan gedung perpustakaan. Ia memasuki gedung itu dan seperti biasanya, ia mengincar _spot _favoritnya, seperti biasanya. Ia pun menaruh tasnya dan mencari buku yang akan menjadi bahan bacaannya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan salah satu buku saat ia mengambil buku yang lain.

"Ah," Akashi mengambil buku yang jatuh itu, namun ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya terjadi.

Buku itu terjatuh dalam keadaan terbuka tepat di halaman terakhirnya sehingga ia bisa melihat kartu perpustakaan yang terselip di sana.

'_Tumben sekali ada yang mau meminjam buku yang sama denganku. Anehnya. Hah? Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya? Hmm…sepertinya anak kutu buku. Hah, sudahlah. Buat apa aku mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini,' _Pikir Akashi sambil mengembalikan buku yang jatuh tadi dan hendak menuju tempat duduknya, namun Keito kebetulan lewat.

"_Ara, _Shin. Mencari buku langka lagi?" tanya Keito seolah menyapa.

"Ya, Kei—" Akashi sedikit terkesiap melihat dua buku yang dibawa Keito sangat _familiar _baginya.

"Keito-_san, _buku-buku itu…baru dipinjam?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh? Ini…ya, ada yang pinjam. Baru saja dikembalikan hari ini,"

"Nama peminjamnya Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Wah, betul. Itu dia namanya. Kenapa kau bisa tau, Shin?"

"…hanya menebak kok, Keito-_san," _ucap Akashi bohong.

"Oh. Jawabanmu memang selalu benar ya, belum pernah keliru saat berbicara padaku," ungkap Keito sambil hendak menaruh buku-buku itu di rak paling atas tanpa rasa heran.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Keito-_san. _Aku ingin lihat buku-buku itu lagi. Nanti biar aku yang simpan," cegah Akashi.

"Eh…? Baiklah, tapi nanti kalau kau tak bisa menyimpannya kembali panggil aku saja ya," kata Keito sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan mengabaikan kemampuanku,"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku mau keluar sebentar ya. Tidak apa-apa kan, kau di dalam ruangan sebesar ini sendirian?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa bagiku,"

"Baiklah, _matta ne,"_

Sosok Keito pun semakin mengecil dan mengecil hingga sosoknya hilang di balik pintu. Akashi mulai membuka-buka buku yang diserahkan Keito tadi, tepat di halaman belakangnya.

'_Ah…buku-buku yang kubaca ini, semuanya ada tertulis nama laki-laki kutu buku itu tepat di bawah namaku. Siapa dia?' _pikir Akashi.

Kemudian, ia pun menaruh buku-buku itu di tempat Keito tunjukkan tadi. Ia pun mencoba mencari buku lain yang pernah ia pinjam dengan berjalan menelusuri rak buku yang lain. Hasilnya…entah ia harapkan atau tidak. Semuanya bertuliskan nama orang yang sama di bawah namanya.

'_Kuroko Tetsuya…siapa dia? Kenapa ia bisa meminjam semua buku yang kupinjam? Ini…tidak mungkin kebetulan. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah dengan si kutu buku ini,'_

Akashi pun menyimpan buku-buku itu ke tempat semula dan melewati rak-rak buku yang lain. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki lewat di depan matanya.

Laki-laki mungil dan aneh yang berambut biru itu.

Akashi tidak berani membuka mulutnya. Tampaknya lelaki itu tidak sadar akan kehadirannya, bahkan entah itu cuma perasaan Akashi saja atau tidak, nampaknya lelaki berambut biru itu berjalan sempoyongan.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menabrak rak buku yang berada tepat di depannya dan membuat beberapa kamus yang cukup tebal hendak jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Awas!"

Nampaknya, lelaki mungil itu tak mendengar peringatan Akashi yang sudah berteriak lumayan keras. Dengan spontan, Akashi berlari ke laki-laki yang sudah tersungkur di lantai itu dan menimpa badannya sehingga kamus-kamus itu malah berjatuhan ke punggung Akashi.

Akashi sedikit meringis dan membuat laki-laki di bawahnya membuka matanya yang daritadi terpejam karena kaget. Sepertinya laki-laki itu baru sadar.

"_Go-gomen. Daijobu desu ka, _Akashi-_kun?" _tanya laki-laki itu sedikit panik sambil menyingkir dari bawah Akashi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Akashi sambil membersihkan seragamnya. "Hanya kamus-kamus itu terasa berdebu saja, sehingga membuatku jengkel dan seragamku ikut berdebu,"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun. _Aku terlalu lelah karena tidur larut semalam. Maafkan aku,"

"Sudah, kubilang tidak apa-apa—tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Eh? Eh…itu…um, a-aku kan pernah meminjam buku saat kau juga meminjam buku. Aku tak sengaja lihat saja saat kau menuliskan namamu di kartu perpustakaan itu," kata laki-laki itu tanpa memandang wajah Akashi, malah ia berbalik dan memungut kamus-kamus yang jatuh itu.

Akashi tak hanya bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia ikut berjongkok dan membantu laki-laki aneh itu membereskan kamus-kamus yang berserakan. Akashi pun mulai melayangkan pikirannya lagi.

'_Aneh, alasan laki-laki ini cukup masuk akal namun aku merasa tak bisa mempercayainya. Kenapa ya?'_

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Akashi dan tangan laki-laki berambut biru itu bertemu tepat di atas sebuah kamus.

"A-ah! Maaf!" kata laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangannya dengan sistem kilat.

Akashi terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Dan mengapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi dengan anjingmu itu?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

Lelaki itu sempat terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangkat kamus-kamus itu untuk ditaruh ke tempat semulanya. Namun, tinggi badan laki-laki membuatnya tak mampu meraih tempat kamus-kamus itu berada. Akashi pun berdiri di belakangnya dan mengambil kamus dari tangan laki-laki mungil itu kemudian menaruhnya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Akashi setengah berbisik di dekat telinga laki-laki di depannya itu.

Laki-laki itu tetap memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian, ia berjalan dengan cepat berusaha menyingkir dari Akashi.

"Hoi!" Akashi mulai setengah berteriak. Beruntung di dalam seruangan besar itu hanya ada mereka berdua sehingga Akashi bisa berbicara keras.

"A-aku Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan justru malah berlari menjauhi Akashi.

Akashi langsung tekejut mendengar kalimat singkat dari pemuda itu.

'_Kuroko Tetsuya…dia laki-laki si kutu buku itu? Yang namanya tertulis di tiap buku yang telah kupinjam sesudahku?'_

Ia pun juga teringat bagaimana ia dan laki-laki yang mengakui bahwa dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya itu bertemu untuk beberapa kali, dan ia langsung percaya bahwa itu semua bukanlah kebetulan. Kemudian ia juga teringat akan kata-kata Kise.

**"Hmm…aku rasa dia benar-benar _stalker _Akashicchi!"**

'_Stalker?! Kuroko Tetsuya, si laki-laki mungil berambut biru yang sudah sering kutemui itu…stalker-ku?! Dugaanku benar kan! Kenapa dia stalking aku?' _Akashi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Kemudian, ia berlari mencoba mengejar _stalker-_nya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, ia tak menemukannya dia di sudut manapun.

"_Tadaima," _ucap Keito sambil masuk ke rungan itu.

"Eh? Shin? Sedang apa kau bengong di depan pintu? Sudah mau pulang? Tumben kau pulang cepat," lanjut Keito sambil menaruh barang-barangnya di meja utama ruangan itu.

"…tidak kok, Keito-_san. _Aku masih mau di sini," jawab Akashi datar sambil menuju _spot _favoritnya dan mulai membaca buku lagi.

Keito sempat memandang heran ke arah Akashi, namun ia pun mulai mengurusi pekerjaannya sendiri tanpa bertanya. Sementara itu, Akashi mulai membaca buku pilihannya sambil memikirkan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

'_Kuroko…Tetsuya, aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi besok. Harus,'_

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

[*] _Omurice _itu adalah Omelette Rice. Itu istilah singkatnya di Jepang.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selese juga…*tabur kemenyan* /?

Yodah, tunggu aja apdetannya lagi. Jangan marah2 ya kalo lama, author emang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. buka aib ceritanya

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!~**


End file.
